


Ambivalensi

by Cakue_chan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, saya butuh asupan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakue_chan/pseuds/Cakue_chan
Summary: Kisahnya begini; ini cuma siapa yang lebih mencintai siapa. Tapi jangan sampai terselip hati, dasar sinting.





	1. prasangka

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted dari wattpad.   
> Hey! Say! JUMP berada di bawah naungan agensi Johnny's Entertaiment.   
> tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 

Takaki Yuya di mata Inoo tak ubahnya cerkas nebula yang tidak boleh ia raih (meski Inoo sebenarnya merasa persetan dan ia pikir kesenjangan sosial itu tidak akan pernah mati bahkan di zaman modern seperti ini). Ibarat telenovela picisan, ada masa di mana Inoo sadar bahwa posisinya selalu—dan akan selalu—berada di belakang panggung.

Ia dipercaya sebagai penata busana oleh Yabu-san, sang atasan, yang bahkan para staff kantor sampai fotografer pun tak pernah meragukan kemampuannya ketika menyulap model sebagai bintang. _Inoo-chan itu_ , mereka bilang, _memang sudah mendarah daging dengan dunia_ fashion. Rasanya seperti panggilan dari hati karena Inoo Kei menghabiskan hidupnya di sebuah penerbitan majalah _fashion_ terbesar di Jepang.

Ditambah lagi, modelnya Takaki Yuya.

Tidak, bukan model yang sukanya mempermainkan perasaan wanita kemudian dibuang begitu saja. Takaki Yuya bukan tipe seperti ini—sangat jauh malah. Laki-laki itu jarang mendapat skandal, jarang dirumorkan berkencan, dan dikenal sebagai _pria yang bisa menjaga perasaan wanita_.

Atau contoh kecil ketika Inoo muncul di ruang ganti Yuya, membawa setumpuk pakaian terbaru dari desainer kantornya, bermodel musim gugur dan penuh dengan mantel berpadu _coat_ juga syal-syal bahan wol khusus. Inoo tak tahu berapa banyak stok senyum yang dimiliki Yuya, yang seringkali laki-laki itu umbarkan ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Seolah menanti eksistensinya. Cukup Inoo Kei saja, tidak lebih.

"Kau lama," kekeh Yuya, beringsut pelan dan berhenti di hadapan Inoo. Ada kecupan singkat yang ia hadiahi di pelipis kanan Inoo, sekejap tetapi menawarkan penuh atensi. "Makan malam, di tempatku. Pulang nanti aku tunggu."

Cibiran kecil. "Masih jadi Tuan Seenaknya, eh?"

"Oh, kau mengerti aku."

Takaki Yuya memang bukan tipikal orang yang senang mempermainkan hati wanita. Namun ia baru saja memporak-porandakan bagaimana teritori dan isi hati seorang Inoo Kei. Jelas manusia seperti ini rasanya terlalu jauh bagi Inoo, tak ubahnya mimpi yang semakin lama akan semakin lenyap tergerus waktu.

Atau karena Inoo memang manusia penuh prasangka. 


	2. haiku

Jangan sampai terselip hati.

Inoo kerap kali meyakinkan diri pada setiap momen-momen kecil yang tanpa sadar Yuya berikan. Seperti tautan jemari yang bermain di bawah meja, suatu hari ketika rapat mengenai tema majalah untuk bulan depan berlangsung dan mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, duduk saling bersisian dan orang-orang mudah sekali dibodohi karena Inoo tahu mengontak mata berarti mencari mati. Cukup satu kerlingan ke arah Yuya dan ia bisa menebak bagaiman seringai pemuda itu muncul.

Sore adalah kertas tipis yang biasa Inoo temukan di antara lipatan jurnalnya. Suatu kebiasaan di mana ia akan meletakannya secara sembarang di ruang ganti Yuya karena terlalu sibuk memilih pakaian yang harus Yuya kenakan di depan lensa kamera nanti.

Bunyinya adalah _haiku_. Inoo pikir itu _cheesy_ sekali, kalau Yuya tidak menambahkan emotikon _kusonemi_ di bagian bawah.

 _Haiku_ -nya tidak pernah romantis, sungguh—

_Selembar senja_

_Cukup potretmu saja_

_Jangan berpaling_

—dusta adanya kalau Inoo mengelak, kalau ia lagi-lagi meyakinkan diri.

 _Jangan sampai terselip hati_.

**.**

Padahal ia cukup percaya saja pada Yuya. 


	3. kejutan

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Seharusnya Inoo bisa terbiasa dengan yang namanya kejutan. Apalagi untuk seseorang dengan kebiasaan muncul di malam hari, tubuh tinggi berbalut mantel dan syal tebal (sayangnya tidak ia lilitikan di leher, tapi tersampir di salah satu lengan), dan segelas kertas cokelat hangat di antara kelima jari. Garis senyumnya melengkul simpul, simpel sekali. Inoo meraba kenyataan bahwa hal sekecil itu tak sepantasnya ia dapatkan, dari seorang Takaki Yuya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, seperti kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, lalu kemarin dari kemarinnya lagi." Inoo terkekeh pelan, terhenti karena bersin pelan. Oh, astaga, seharian ini hidungnya gatal. Bisa gawat kalau Yabu-san tahu ia malah terkena flu. "Lalu kau?"

"Tidak jauh beda," balas Yuya, spontan melingkarkan syal di sekeliling leher Inoo dan membenahinya telaten. _Ewh, itu manis_. "Kau oke?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Yang seperti biasa itu bagaimana?"

Inoo meloloskan tawa sengau. "Boleh aku bilang memilihkan baju dan segala tetek bengeknya untuk pemotretan itu sudah jadi napasku?" Ia meraih gelas hangat yang diulurkan Yuya, lalu menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Ah, tenggorokannya lebih baik sekarang. "Omong-omong, apa itu benar?"

Sebelah alis Yuya terangkat. "Apanya,"

"Paris. Kalau tidak salah minggu depan kau akan berangkat."

Senyum Yuya pudar perlahan, tawa yang terdengar serupa dengusan, sebelum kemudian ia menautkan jarinya di antara sela jemari Inoo, menggengamnya erat. Ia mendongak pada biru yang tertangkap matanya, tanpa kerlip bintang, tanpa pula lengkung bulan yang mengintip. "Bisa dibilang. Aku dapat tawaran pemotretan dan jadwal wawancara di stasiun televisi."

"Itu bukan kejutan," bisik Inoo, menenggelamkan separuh wajah pada lipatan syal. Langkah kakinya tertinggal setengah langkah dari Yuya. "Berapa hari?"

"Dua minggu."

"Cih, enaknya dapat liburan."

"Kalau cemburu bilang saja."

"Nanti aku protes pada Yabu-san soal ini."

Lagi-lagi diselip tawa. "Cuma dua minggu, jadi tenang saja."

Sudut mata Inoo mengerling penasaran, ada sesuatu dalam nada Yuya yang membuatnya ganjil. "Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Antisipasi."

"Untuk?"

"Kalau kau merindukanku, apa lagi. Atau mungkin sebaliknya."

 _Tidak_ , _jangan sekarang._ Inoo lupa cara bagaimana bernapas dan bedebah macam apa yang membuat detak jantungnya berulah tidak sabaran, sialan. _Jangan sampai terselip hati_. _Jangan menatapnya. Jangan terlalu berharap pada yang namanya hati_.

Selang beberapa detik, Inoo menemukan kembali pita suaranya. "Terdengar _cheesy_."

"Aku tahu."

Lagipula Takaki Yuya tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata klise seperti _suka_ atau _cinta_ yang keseringan muncul dalam dongeng dengan slogan _ending_ terkenal seperti _happily ever after_.  


	4. rindu

Inoo kerap kali melarang diri soal bagaimana hati itu berjalan, untuk Yuya, untuk mereka, tapi selalu ada hal yang terjadi di luar kendali (lagipula ia cuma manusia, bukan seorang penggores takdir apalagi penulis skenario manusia).

Ada hati yang keras kepala menekan rasa, seperti Inoo Kei. Pun hati yang kukuh menyembunyikan emosi, seperti dia sendiri. Atau bahkan hati yang diam-diam menyisipkan berbagai macam bentuk senyum (senang itu datangnya seperti ayam, misal, tidak sopan dan tiba-tiba. Tapi selebihnya, Inoo sudah kebas dengan garis senyum palsu sekaligus tulus di depan Takaki Yuyaーbarangkali _timing_ -nya ketika seorang model wanita cantik dan tinggi dan pintar dan disukai banyak orang jelas sekali menaruh atensi penuh untuk Yuya; dan sisanya muncul saat Yuya menghadiahi kecupan di kening untuk pagi hari kemudian di bibir ketika malam).

ー _bah_! Semuanya terlalu retoris karena sumbernya memang cuma satu, Inoo Kei si manusia penuh prasangka.

Suatu hari, dua minggu setelah kepergian Yuya ke tempat yang katanya penuh romansa macam Paris, nama pria itu muncul di layar ponsel Inoo pada pukul setengah satu dini hari.

" _Bagaimana di sana?_ '' Yuya membuka topik lebih dulu, nadanya melembut. " _Tidak ada masalah dengan perbedaan jam, kan?'_ '

"Hu-um,'' gumam Inoo, dering ponsel membangunkannya beberapa menit lalu. Begitu sadar, ia tidak berada di apartemen, atau kasur dan tertimbun di antara tumpukan kertas kerja. Kantornya sepi, ditambah kepalanya pusingーoh, bagus. "Di sini oke,'' jeda ketika ia menguap. "Kau?''

Hening itu mampir tanpa Inoo duga, tidak juga ketika Yuya membelokkan arah pembicaraan. " _Kau tidak terdengar oke, Kei. Di mana kau sekarang?_ ''

"Hum?''

" _Oh, astaga. Inoo Kei, ada di mana kau?_ ''

"Kantor?''

Dengus pelan, tapi terselip sabar. " _Lembur lagi eh, Kota tidak beri dispensasi apa,_ ''

"Tidak, tidak, jangan salahkan Yabu-san.'' Ucapan Inoo terputus karena batuk kecil, peningnya semakin menjadi. "Mungkin cuma kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak kerja, yah, hal yang lumrah.''

" _Lumrah tidak lumrah, sakit bukan pilihan yang bagus._ ''

Balasan dari Inoo berupa gumaman pelan, sedikit meringis saat ia berusaha meredakan dentuman bak palu di kepalanya. Sial, jangan sekarang. "Aku akan minum obat begitu pulang.''

" _Kalau parah langsung ke dokter,_ ''

"Aku tahu.''

" _Minta libur satu atau dua hari pada Kota._ ''

"Nah, akan aku pikirkan.''

" _Kei_.''

"Aku coba nanti.''

" _Lusa aku pulang,_ '' bisik Yuya, Inoo tidak bohong soal bagaimana kupingnya menangkap nada cemas sekaligus bentuk peringatan itu, dan benaknya spontan membayangkan ekspresi Yuya saat ini. " _Semoga aku tidak menemukanmu terkapar di kasur dengan suhu tubuh yang tinggi._ ''

Inoo mencibir jengah. "Penyakit anak kecil, jangan terlalu membesarkan, Yuya.''

" _Dan jangan pernah remehkan yang namanya penyakit, Kei. Sekecil apa pun itu._ ''

"Halah, aku juga tahu,'' tukas Inoo, ia berjengit sambil mengutuk karena matanya amat sangat berat dan panas. "Kau juga, jaga kesehatan.''

" _Itu sudah jadi antisipasi._ '' Kemudian suara Yuya menjauh, sekilas Inoo mendengar obrolan lain di ujung sana. Soal waktunya tiba dan jadwal berikutnya, yang tanpa diberi tahu pun Inoo paham bahwa waktu sambungan mereka akan segera berakhir. Selang beberapa detik, Yuya kembali. " _Sori, sepertinya sampai sini dulu._ ''

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti.''

" _Janji setelah ini langsung pulang?_ ''

"Astagaaa,''

" _Inoo Kei._ ''

"Baik, baik, Kapten. Akan segera aku laksanakan.''

Yuya terkekeh ringan. " _Itu cukup._ ''

"Kalau begitu aku matikanー''

" _Dan Kei,_ ''

"... apalagi?''

" _Aku merindukanmu._ ''

Sampai sana, cukup. Detiknya terlalu kejam memberikan Inoo kesempatan demi sebuah balasan singkat. Ia hanya mendengar nada sambung yang terputus, kemudian tuut panjang, dan hening lalu hening yang lekas pecah oleh suara bersin.

Inoo mengerang keras, kedua lengan ia gunakan untuk membenamkan kepala sembari menghembuskan napas sekeras mungkin.

Persetan dengan yang namanya sakit, Inoo pikir, persetan ia demam.

Persetan juga dengan yang namanya rindu.

Seharusnya Yuya saja yang merindu, karena Inoo tak pernah berpikir rasanya akan semenyesakkan ini.


End file.
